Psychose
by Only-Kay
Summary: Tony Stark est intrigué par le célèbre criminel Loki. En le rencontrant, il ne s'attendait pas à en tomber... fou amoureux. Ou quand Tony devient la Harley Quinn de Loki. [Monde alternatif]
1. Découverte

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Par contre, l'histoire, elle, m'appartient (Zweim pour vous servir ;) )

Et je dédie cette histoire à toutes les adoratrices du FrostIron, en espérant ne pas vous décevoir !

Bonne lecture !

Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas : 1 review = 1 auteur heureux !

Rendons tous les auteurs heureux !

* * *

Tony avait toujours été quelqu'un de particulièrement en avance.

Enfant, il était considéré comme un surdoué. De sorte que du haut de ses trente ans, il possédait divers diplômes allant du génie informatique à la psychologie. Il était également un brillant ingénieur et avait ainsi pu faire fortune en fondant sa propre entreprise.

Tony était devenu quelqu'un d'important avide de savoir et de connaissances. Il était polyvalent et doté d'une exceptionnelle capacité de réflexion.

Tony était donc un homme intelligent et c'était pour cette raison que les autorités l'avaient autorisées à rencontrer un véritable génie du crime. Un homme sans foi, ni loi. Un homme dénué d'empathie. Une génie malveillant, apparemment. Son parfait opposé.

Et Tony voulait absolument le rencontrer.

Avant même de le voir, Loki, le Dieu du crime, était devenu sa nouvelle obsession, sa nouvelle lubie.

Pour concrétiser un tel projet, pour pouvoir "l'étudier", il dut sortir les grand moyen et offrir une généreuse donation au pénitencier du Shield dans lequel l'individu dangereux se trouvait enfermé. Rien de folichon pour le milliardaire qu'il était. Il avait signé le chèque à six zéros avec grand plaisir et, suite à cette bonne action, le directeur de la prison lui avait proposé un arrangement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tony Stark atterrit au sein de la gigantesque installation.

Le Shield était un centre de détention pour les criminels les plus dangereux au monde, caché dans un coin perdu du globe. En Antarctique.

C'était aussi la prison la plus sécurisée au monde, jamais personne n'avait pu s'en échapper. De fait, Tony ne se sentait nullement inquiété. Il était surtout fébrile et impatient, en dépit des regards mauvais que lui adressaient les gardiens qu'il rencontrait.

Loki, fils du célèbre Laufey, un terroriste.

Antony avait minutieusement étudié son dossier avant de venir à sa rencontre. Il connaissait sa biographie sur le bout des doigts et pouvait la réciter comme l'on récite une comptine.

Des années durant, Loki avait braqué, pillé et tué sans que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter. Il avait aussi infiltré ou mis fin à des gouvernement. Il avait volé des informations confidentielles pour les revendre par la suite. Il savait se battre, pirater, jouer et détruire. Lui aussi était, à sa façon, polyvalent. Le jeune Stark l'admirait.

On le fit entrer dans une salle blanche, dénuée de fenêtres ou caméra. L'argent permettait de faire bien des choses. En l'occurrence de concrétiser ce qu'il pensait impossible.

Il se trouvait face à lui, au milieu de la pièce, une simple table, deux chaises et une autre porte. Il s'installa sur l'une d'elles puis il patienta.

Impatient était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état d'extrême excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Il donnait l'impression d'être un enfant recevant son cadeau de noël. Son regard noisette pétillait de joie et il peinait à tenir en place.

La seconde porte finit par s'ouvrir, cinq minutes plus tard qui lui semblait être des heures, et trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Deux gardes et l'homme qu'il souhaitait plus que tout au monde rencontrer : Loki.

Ce dernier portait une camisole de force, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être particulièrement impressionnant aux yeux de Tony. Son regard, bien que surplombant des cernes violacées et bien visibles, pétillaient de malice. De plus, et cela surprit l'ingénieur, il souriait.

Jamais Tony Stark n'avait trouvé un sourire aussi… dangereusement séduisant.

Les gardes firent asseoir le prisonnier sur la chaise, face à l'ingénieur, puis l'un d'eux se pencha pour murmurer ce qui devait être une menace, comprit-il. Loki se mit à ricaner et avant que le second garde ne le taze, Tony s'interposa et les pria vivement de s'en aller. Il avait besoin d'un psychopathe en pleine possession de ses capacités, et non pas un légume.

— Bonjour, je suis Antony Edward Stark, psychologue. Je viens pour étudier votre… cas… exceptionnel je dois dire. Et… eum… vous pouvez m'appeler Tony.

Il se sentait nerveux, son interlocuteur se contentait de lui sourire. Il ne reçut nulle réponse et cela l'inquiétait : il espérait ne pas passer les prochaines heures à parler seul.

— Enchanté, Antony.

Il sursauta au ton sensuel de la voix du prisonnier.

— Je me nomme Loki, mais vous devez probablement le savoir.

Tony n'était pas le genre d'homme à croire au destin, ni même au coup de foudre. Non, il était un scientifique, une personne rationnelle ! Pourtant, en quittant le lugubre endroit, son coeur battait dans un rythme spasmodique, ses joues étaient rouge et il ressentait une étrange sensation dans ses reins.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de tomber fou amoureux. Et il ne désirait désormais plus qu'une chose : revoir Loki.


	2. Changement

Bonjour, en raison d'un changement de compte, vous retrouverez cette fanfiction sur le compte de KaoHimeChan-Et-Zweim !


End file.
